Most objects, such as lids/containers or other tubular objects or structures like pipes, hoses, etc., that need to be reversibly or releasably attached or joined use a threaded screwing mechanism or some other type of mechanical engagement, such as a snapping or a snug-fit mechanism relying exclusively on friction and/or physical constraint, between the two or more objects. Relatively few examples exist for reversibly joining or attaching two or more objects together using magnetic forces. Some common examples do exist, for example, with various types of handbags or device holders where two planar surfaces are joined. However, these articles typically rely on using corresponding magnets and/or metal pieces having a matching flat shape, such as a disk or annular ring. Since the contacting planar surfaces of these articles are typically positioned or aligned by some other form of fixed attachment, it is not important that the corresponding magnets or metal pieces encourage any particular alignment, thus allowing for simple symmetric coupling surfaces of the magnets and/or metal pieces, e.g., a disk or ring shape, to be used without any particular orientation. Furthermore, such articles tend to have their corresponding magnets and/or metal pieces integrated into the article itself with the intention that they be used over the life of the article.
While the use of a threaded screw-type mechanism to hold objects, such as containers and lids or tubular objects/structures, together are often sufficient and effective, the use of such threaded screw-type engagements also tends to be associated with several drawbacks. For example, the threads often become stripped and no longer promote a secure engagement, thus causing the threaded connection to leak fluid from an interior compartment of the connected objects. Corrosion may also cause deterioration of the physical contact between the two threaded engagements, thus leading to leakages as well. In addition, chemical deposition of materials between the threaded engagements may also bond the objects together making it difficult to overcome through manual force. Threaded engagements also run the risk of being overly tightened, and even when threaded sections are properly engaged, persons experiencing muscle weakness or pain, such as by arthritis, may find it difficult to manually twist the objects together or apart. In humidifier applications, often, the user is a person with breathing difficulties and such a person may also have difficulty unscrewing such treaded devices.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a system of coupling or joining a humidifier lid to a humidifier cup, allowing for those objects to be easily engaged and easily detached from one another. A need exists for a coupling means that is durable. It is desirable that the system is adjustably designed so that the amount of force holding the humidifier lid to the humidifier cup is appropriately based on the rated pressure, releasing pressure when it exceeds a predetermined threshold.